Knight Rider: Revival
by RudyCal
Summary: Episode 1: A New KARR-Jay, a new FLAG agent, gets a partner that was once a menace to FLAG, but has now changed for the better...


*All original characters in the story are my property. All references to KITT, KARR, Michael Knight, FLAG, Knight Industries, etc., are the property of Glen Larson and anyone else associated with the Knight Rider TV series. All references to the Mad Max Interceptor, etc., are the property of George Miller and anyone associated with the Mad Max trilogy. I give ALL the people associated with Knight Rider or Mad Max full in any way full credit for their work.  
  
Knight Rider: Revival  
  
Get ready to ride again.  
  
Episode One-"A New KARR"  
  
Title Card Fade In: A Few Days Ago  
  
Int. Shot, Knight Mansion-Day  
  
Dr. Barstow and Jay were walking through the mansion lobby. Jay had just completed another of his morning workouts in the gym when the message had come in that he would start working with his new partner. After cleaning up in the locker room, Jay met up with Dr. Barstow in the lobby.  
  
Dr. Barstow-  
  
Now, he may come off as aggressive at first. He has that type of personality.  
  
Jay-  
  
That's cool. Everybody's that way when they meet new people.  
  
Dr. Barstow-  
  
But you haven't met this guy yet.  
  
Jay-  
  
What?  
  
Dr. Barstow-  
  
Nothing, just talking to myself. Well, looks like we're here.  
  
Jay looked up and saw that he and Dr. Barstow were standing in front of the lobby exit.  
  
Dr. Barstow-  
  
Shall we?  
  
Jay-  
  
We shall.  
  
Being the gentleman that he was, Jay opened the door for Dr. Barstow. The both of them then headed outside.  
  
***  
  
Ext. Shot, Knight Mansion-Day  
  
Dr. Barstow and Jay were now standing outside of the mansion, near the parking lot.  
  
Dr. Barstow-  
  
Before you go, you may need this.  
  
Jay watched Dr. Barstow reach into her lab jacket pocket and pull out what looked like a wristwatch.  
  
Jay-  
  
What's that?  
  
Dr. Barstow-  
  
It's a locator and transmitter. If you and your partner ever get separated, he can follow the signal that the watch emits and find you wherever you're at. Plus, you two can keep in touch over the built-in communicator.  
  
Jay-  
  
Cool. Thanks.  
  
Jay took the watch and put it on(his left wrist).  
  
Dr. Barstow-  
  
Well, are you ready to meet him?  
  
Jay-  
  
I guess so.  
  
Dr. Barstow-  
  
Good. Press the button on the top of the watch.  
  
Jay-  
  
OK. This one here?  
  
Jay pointed to one of the watch's buttons.  
  
Dr. Barstow-  
  
You got it.  
  
Jay then pressed the button.  
  
***  
  
The computer screen flickered and then came to life. The following message then appeared:  
  
...system booted. Initiate systems check...all systems functional. Retrieve KARR operation, function, and system protocols...protocols received. Retrieve, load, and activate main KARR program...main KARR program retrieved. Now loading...10%...30%...50%...70%...100%. Program loaded. Activate main KARR program...main KARR program activated. Knight Automated Roving Robot now at 100% operational level of functioning.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, back at the mansion...  
  
Ext. Shot, Knight Mansion-Day  
  
Dr. Barstow and Jay were still outside the mansion, waiting on Jay's partner to arrive. All the waiting and anxiety were starting to get to him(Jay).  
  
Dr. Barstow-  
  
Just hold on for a few more minutes. He'll be here.  
  
Jay-  
  
I hope so.  
  
At that instant, Jay's wrist communicator started to buzz and crackle.  
  
Voice(on wrist radio)-  
  
Hello? Mr. Knight? Are you there?  
  
Jay noticed that the voice on the radio sounded somewhat deep and robotic.  
  
Voice(owr)-  
  
Mr. Knight? Are you there?  
  
Dr. Barstow-  
  
You know he's talking to you, right?  
  
Jay-  
  
Who?  
  
Dr. Barstow-  
  
Your partner. To talk back to him, just speak into the watch.  
  
Jay-  
  
Oh, OK.  
  
Jay lifted the watch to his mouth and started speaking into it.  
  
Jay(into wrist radio)-  
  
Yeah, I'm right here.  
  
Voice(owr)-  
  
Good. What is your current location?  
  
Jay(iwr)-  
  
I'm outside of the mansion, near the front door. Where are you?  
  
Voice(owr)-  
  
Pulling into the parking lot. I shall meet with you shortly. Please do not be tardy, as we have much to discuss and do today.  
  
The transmission between Jay and his mysterious partner ended.  
  
Jay-  
  
Man, who peed in his Cheerios?  
  
Dr. Barstow started chuckling at Jay's remark, thinking to herself about Jay's partner. In the past, KARR used to be concerned only with fulfilling his prime directive, which was self-preservation. But since the programming in his Master Persona Matrix had been rewritten and changed, KARR seemed to have changed, too(well, except for the few traces of his former personality that still remained-sarcasm, sometimes being quick to anger, dry wit, etc.).  
  
Jay-  
  
Hey, Dr. Barstow?  
  
Dr. Barstow-  
  
Yes?  
  
Jay-  
  
Wha...  
  
Jay was soon cut off by Dr. Barstow's sudden interruption.  
  
Dr. Barstow-  
  
Sorry for cutting you off, but your partner's here.  
  
Jay-  
  
Finally. Where is he?  
  
Dr. Barstow-  
  
Right behind you.  
  
Jay then turned around and saw the car pull up to the curb. It was a sleek, deadly looking, black "Interceptor(Mad Max 2 style)". The blackness of the exterior was as dark as the night itself. What looked like large fuel tanks were mounted in the back. There was a large, silver blower that protruded through the hood of the car. What particularly aroused Jay's attention was the sweeping yellow light on the car's front end. It moved from left to right, almost as if it was scanning the surrounding area.  
  
Voice-  
  
I apologize for my tardiness, Mr. Knight. I assume you are familiar with morning traffic in this area.  
  
Jay-  
  
That's OK. Are you in the car or something?  
  
Voice(chuckling evilly)-  
  
In a way, yes.  
  
Dr. Barstow-  
  
Well, looks like my work is done here. I'll see you when you get back.  
  
Jay-  
  
All right.  
  
Dr. Barstow then left and went back inside the mansion, leaving Jay and his 'partner' alone.  
  
Jay(looking at the "Interceptor")-  
  
Now where have you been all my life?  
  
Jay walked up to the car, cocked his head, and started surveying its coolness. There was just something about it that really had his attention.  
  
Jay-  
  
Incredible. What a beauty!  
  
At that moment, the driver's side(American)door opened.  
  
Jay-  
  
Talk about going through the open door.  
  
Jay then walked up to the car, looking in through the open door. What he saw on the car's interior was simply stunning. All throughout the inside were screens, consoles, buttons, and other electronic and digital devices. The blower could be seen through the windshield. Jay noticed that the upholstery and interior had been replaced by what looked like highly modified street racing padding and gear.  
  
Jay-  
  
Wow, this must be my lucky day.  
  
With that, Jay got into the car, closing the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
Int. Shot, "Interceptor(KARR)"-Day  
  
Jay was still in awe of the car's technological interior. Of all the cars he had been in in his life, none of them had ever been this decked out. One of the noticeable designs was the knight's emblem that was on the blower and steering wheel.  
  
Jay-  
  
I sure would like to take you out for a spin.  
  
Voice-  
  
Then go ahead.  
  
Jay-  
  
What? Who said that?  
  
The car interior remained silent.  
  
Jay-  
  
How weird.  
  
Jay then looked in the back seat, making sure that no one was there playing a prank on him. Just as he had thought, there was no one there. He then turned back around.  
  
Jay-  
  
Well, I guess a little drive wouldn't hurt. Wonder how you start it?  
  
At that moment, a red button marked 'ignition' next to the steering wheel lit up.  
  
Jay-  
  
Oh.  
  
With ease, Jay reached forward and pressed the button. The car's engine turned over and came to life, roaring like a beast from the wild. Jay pressed the gas pedal down and revved the engine. The car bucked and shook like a dog on a leash.  
  
Jay-  
  
Incredible!  
  
Jay shifted the transmission into 'drive' and pulled away from the mansion.  
  
***  
  
Ext. Shot, KITT-Day  
  
The Huey Lewis song "If This Is It" blared over KITT's loudspeakers. Michael sat on the hood of the car, munching on the BBQ burger he had just picked up from Dairy Queen a few minutes ago.  
  
Michael(w/mouth somewhat full)-  
  
If this is it...ooh, yeah...you gotta let me know...  
  
Not being able to stand it anymore, KITT turned the music's volume down.  
  
Michael(swallowing)-  
  
Hey! I was listening to that!  
  
KITT-  
  
I'm sorry, Michael. But can only take so much of that music for so long.  
  
Michael-  
  
Come on, KITT! That's classic rock and roll. Huey Lewis is the man!  
  
KITT-  
  
I beg to differ. If anyone was ever 'the man', it would be somebody respectable like Beethoven or Vivaldi.  
  
Michael-  
  
Are you still hung up on all that classical stuff?  
  
KITT-  
  
As a matter of fact, yes. That music is excellent material. And in my view, has been one of the strongest backbones of culture, history, and society.  
  
Michael-  
  
Oh, please. KITT, don't give me another lec...  
  
Michael was then cut off by a loud sounding beep, which was emitted by KITT's area scanning system.  
  
KITT-  
  
Michael, my sensors are detecting a vehicle approaching our vicinity. It is travelling at an alarming rate of speed.  
  
Michael-  
  
Can you get a make on it? What is it, like a sports car or something?  
  
KITT-  
  
Judging by the scan I just ran, the approaching vehicle appears to be emitting a strong CPU signature, similar to one made by Knight Industries.  
  
Michael-  
  
What? What is it? One of the new prototypes?  
  
KITT-  
  
No. But whatever it is, it somehow is emitting a signature that is almost identical to mine.  
  
Michael-  
  
Do you think it could be KARR?  
  
KITT-  
  
Perish the thought, Michael. KARR was destroyed again two years ago. Remember the laser blast you sent into his CPU courtesy of my custom window reflectors?  
  
Michael-  
  
Yeah. I thought we'd never make it past that day. Well, how much longer?  
  
KITT-  
  
Until what?  
  
Michael-  
  
The arrival of our mystery guest.  
  
KITT-  
  
He should be coming around the bend right about...now.  
  
At that very moment, Michael looked up and saw the "Interceptor" come flying around the bend at an alarming rate of high speed. As soon as both of them had appeared, they were both gone.  
  
KITT-  
  
Michael, my analysis is complete. I know the identity of the AI controlling that vehicle.  
  
Michael-  
  
Well, who is it?  
  
KITT-  
  
I don't know how to say this, but it looks like KARR is back once again.  
  
Without saying a word, Michael hopped off the hood, quickly getting into KITT.  
  
Michael-  
  
Let's roll!  
  
Michael then started the car and peeled out in a smoky cloud of burning rubber.  
  
***  
  
Int. Shot, "Interceptor(KARR)"-Day  
  
Jay was flying along down the backroad, carefully maneuvering the turns and bends that came along. Whatever kind of muscle this car had under the hood, it sure had alot of it. And the handling was incredible!  
  
Jay-  
  
Wow! I am definitely keeping this car!  
  
Voice-  
  
An excellent decision, Mr. Knight.  
  
Jay-  
  
What, again?  
  
Voice-  
  
I hate to disrupt your drive, but I believe we are being followed.  
  
Jay looked in the drivers' side mirror. Sure enough, they were being followed. Jay noticed that the car was an older looking Pontiac Trans Am. What caught Jay's attention was that, like his car, there was a scanner on the front end(but it was red).  
  
Voice(angrily)-  
  
What are they doing here? How did they know we were here?  
  
Jay-  
  
Whoever you are, there's no need to get nervous. Probably just some cop in an unmarked.  
  
Voice-  
  
I assure you that is no cop, nor is it an unmarked.  
  
Jay-  
  
Well, whoever they are, they're actually gaining on us. How can we lose them?  
  
Voice-  
  
I thought you'd never ask. Do you see the flashing button on the console that reads Pursuit?  
  
Jay-  
  
Yeah.  
  
Voice-  
  
Press it.  
  
Jay then reached forward and pressed the button. A light on the dash lit up, indicating that the supercharger had been activated. Jay looked at the supercharger and saw the pulley on it start rotating. The car then took off and started going even faster.  
  
Jay-  
  
What a rush!  
  
Voice-  
  
That's not even half of what I can do. Hold on.  
  
Meanwhile, inside KITT...  
  
Michael and KITT watched as Jay and the "Interceptor(KARR)" rocketed ahead of them, barreling down the backroad at an even higher rate of speed.  
  
KITT-  
  
Michael, KARR has just activated his Pursuit mode. We're losing him.  
  
Michael-  
  
But how can it be? We destroyed KARR twice over the course of four years! How can he be back?  
  
KITT-  
  
I don't know. But whoever brought him back this time must've upgraded his systems and given him a new body. His pursuit mode is allowing him to travel at much higher speeds than he was able to before.  
  
Michael-  
  
Activate the PA. Maybe we can talk KARR into giving up and releasing the hostage.  
  
KITT-  
  
Highly unlikely, but OK. It's ready whenever you are.  
  
Michael then started speaking into the PA.  
  
Back inside KARR...  
  
Int. Shot, "Interceptor(KARR)"-Day  
  
Despite the high speeds, Jay continued to handle the speeding "Interceptor" with ease. He looked back and saw that the other car was still following him. Seconds later, he heard Michael's voice come over the dashboard speakers.  
  
Michael(over the speakers)-  
  
Attention, you in the car! You are in possession of official Knight Industries property! Pull over! I repeat, pull over!  
  
Jay-  
  
No way I'm pulling over! I didn't do anything!  
  
Voice-  
  
Do not be afraid, Mr. Knight. I shall protect you.  
  
Jay-  
  
Look, they're still gaining! Can we try the pursuit thing again?  
  
Voice-  
  
Negative. We have entered the more vehicularly occupied section of the highway. But we could try to Turbo Boost over that eighteen-wheeler. It's just up ahead.  
  
Jay-  
  
What?  
  
Jay then looked out the windshield, seeing the big rig he'd just heard about.  
  
Jay-  
  
You're crazy! We'll never make it!  
  
Voice-  
  
I beg to differ. On my mark, press Turbo Boost.  
  
Jay-  
  
OK.  
  
Jay watched as the big rig got closer and closer to the car. They were soon very near/close to it.  
  
Voice-  
  
Now!  
  
Jay reached forward again and pressed the Turbo Boost button. The car rocketed forward once more...and then went airborne, sailing over the big rig.  
  
Jay-  
  
WHHAAAOOOAAHHH!!!  
  
Looking out the windshield once more, Jay saw the fast approaching road rushing up to meet them rapidly. This caused Jay to prepare for an extremely rough landing. To his amazement, the car landed on the ground very smoothly.  
  
***  
  
Back in KITT...  
  
Int. Shot, KITT-Day  
  
Michael-  
  
All right, get ready for a Turbo Boost.  
  
KITT-  
  
That's a negative, Michael.  
  
Michael-  
  
Why?  
  
KITT-  
  
Look ahead.  
  
Michael looked out the window, then slammed on the brakes once he saw the oncoming traffic. KITT stopped on the proverbial dime, barely avoiding smashing into the rear end of the station wagon in front of him.  
  
Michael(pounding on the steering wheel)-  
  
Ooh! Devon will be hearing from me soon...  
  
***  
  
Ext. Shot, "Interceptor(KARR)"-Day  
  
The previous "excitement" had somewhat shaken Jay up. He had pulled the car off to the side of the road, trying to catch his breath after what had just taken place.  
  
Jay-  
  
OK, this is getting way too weird. High speeds, jumping over an eighteen wheeler, and to top it off, I thought I heard my car talk. Wait a minute...cars can't talk!  
  
Voice-  
  
Correct, Mr. Knight.  
  
Jay-  
  
What? Who said that?  
  
Voice-  
  
I did.  
  
Jay turned around, then realizing that the voice was coming from the car.  
  
Voice-  
  
As I previously mentioned, you were right when you stated that cars cannot talk. In fact, I am much more than a car.  
  
Jay-  
  
OK. Then, who are you? What are you?  
  
The car's engine then started, all by itself. The yellow light on the front end resumed its scanning motions. The car then started to move slowly towards Jay.  
  
Voice-  
  
I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot, the new standard of law enforcement and the prototype of the car of the future. K-A-R-R for short. You may call me KARR.  
  
Jay-  
  
OK.  
  
KARR-  
  
Speech, high speed, pursuits, and turbo boosts are actually the least of some of my functions. Why don't get you back in, Jay? Then I will show you what I can really do.  
  
Jay thought for a moment, thinking of what answer to give. KARR soon interrupted him.  
  
KARR-  
  
Jay, if you wish to make a difference and seize the day, the time is now. I am here to help you. Just give me a chance.  
  
Jay-  
  
OK. You win. I owe you that much, anyway. You kept me from getting pulled over by that guy in the other car.  
  
Jay then walked back to KARR, getting inside on the driver's side.  
  
Int. Shot, KARR-Day  
  
Jay sat down in the drivers' seat again, still catching his breath.  
  
KARR-  
  
According to my recent scan of your vitals, your heart rate and adrenaline production have both dramatically increased. I suggest that you relax and let me drive. Shall we head back to the mansion?  
  
Jay-  
  
All right. Can you put on some air, though? I'm feeling kind of woozy.  
  
KARR-  
  
Of course.  
  
KARR's interior slowly filled with cold air.  
  
KARR-  
  
Are you ready?  
  
Jay-  
  
I guess so.  
  
The 'Auto Cruise' slot on the above the steering wheel lit up. KARR started the engine, then eased off of the road and back onto the highway, heading back to the mansion.  
  
***  
  
Jay's dream  
  
It all swirled around in a large mass of nightmarish images. Parts of his life flickered on and off like light bulbs. His childhood...going to church with his family...high school and college...his "death"...waking up in the mansion...seeing this car...it was all going by so rapidly...  
  
Voice-  
  
Jay...Jay...Jay...Jay!  
  
***  
  
Ext. Shot, Knight Mansion-Day  
  
KARR-  
  
...Jay!  
  
The loud vocal interruption startled Jay and awoke him from his sleep.  
  
Jay-  
  
What?  
  
KARR-  
  
We have arrived back at the mansion. Are you ready to go inside?  
  
Jay-  
  
Yeah. I'll be back out soon, then we can go grab some lunch. No, hold that thought. You can't eat people food. I've got it! Lunch for me, and a hot wax and wash for you.  
  
KARR snickered.  
  
Jay-  
  
Well?  
  
KARR-  
  
All right. When you are done, I shall be waiting for you out here. Then, I shall escort you to a restaurant.  
  
Jay-  
  
Sweet. And I'll take you to the nearest auto detailer.  
  
KARR-  
  
Alert me when you are ready.  
  
Jay-  
  
All right. See you later.  
  
KARR pulled away from the mansion entrance.  
  
Jay(heading towards the mansion)-  
  
What a...  
  
Jay turned around and saw him. It was Michael Knight, the driver of the Trans Am. He wore an angry expression on his face.  
  
Jay-  
  
...day?  
  
Michael stormed past him and into the mansion. After cooling down some more, Jay then headed inside himself.  
  
*** 


End file.
